Bijin to Obake
by syaoran no hime
Summary: A historical romance wherein Eriol tries to tame the defiant Tomoyo amidst the national conflict in Japan. It was all in the name of challenge, but soon, Eriol realizes it is not anymore what he thought it was.
1. Default Chapter

Syaoran no Hime:It's the night of our JS prom and I'm stuck here in front of the PC,having my own party w/ Eriol and Tomoyo.(well in my mind,I AM Tomoyo..).Don't worry!This won't turn out to be a full blown-lemon!Enjoy!  
  
Dedicated to:my walang-sawang readers esp. Ate Rinoa,Syaoran-kun and fireblaze.Great One,thank you for the Fur Elise correction.^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Crickets concealed by the velvety darkness of the nighr.The moon hidden behind the clouds that blanketed the whole area of the eerily quiet streets of Edo.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji,aged twenty,ventured out into the night in her pale pink kimono covered by a white shawl.She was terrified,going out all by herself in the dangerous streets of Japan's capital,at night even.Assassins and other bloodthirsty killers would not hesitate to play with her.She didsmissed her worries.She was ready to face anyone because her primary concern was to find Li Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura-chan must see him."she told herself.Li was her best friend's fiance who worked as part of the government patrol troops who were placed in night shift.In that particular night,the man was delayed by several hours already.She shook her head.She refused to dwell on negative thoughts!  
  
She frowned.The coming of the foreigners in their land didn't help also.Those western people who thought all the Japanese people are as gullible and as eager-to-please as those weaklings in the government."Those brutes whom we offered a friendly hand but seized the whole arm!"she muttered.  
  
Their boots did not have the right to step on Japan's native soil.They did ot have the right to breathe Japan's air.But there they were,staying in the most luxurious quarters that an ordinary citizen who plowed hectares of land all his life could never afford.  
  
It was unfair.  
  
It was unjust.  
  
She listened carefully and heard footsteps going her way.She hid behind a tree and waited.  
  
  
  
"I thought I saw somebody move."said Eriol Hiragizawa to himself.He sighed and looked around the villa he bought just this morning.It was said that his territory included some land where the townsfolks' houses stood.He would just have to talk to them tomorrow.  
  
"Master Hiragizawa,come inside.The breeze is too chilly for you."said his maidservant,Nakuru Akizuki.  
  
He looked at the woman who had took care of him ever since he was an infant-his mother's wet nurse.She was a Japanese brought by her mother home who had been the latter's inseperable companion.Until now,Nakuru was with the family even after his parents died early in his life."Nakuru,someone's out there."  
  
"Now you REALLY should get inside,master.Fanatics will target you here mercilessly."  
  
He stood up.Yes,she was right.He would be a PERFECT target.A peace ambassador from his country to the hostile Japan.His position left him with one foot stepping in his grave.  
  
"Will I draw your bath already?'asked Nakuru.  
  
He nodded.He was about to follow her inside when he caught something move behind a tree.Someone or something's definitely out there!  
  
Taking his rifle,he went out into his garden to investigate.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was about to turn around when he heard the footsteps going towards her hiding place directly.But her whole body was paralyzed with fear.She suddenly regretted not taking those kendo lessons Li was offering her.She really needed the swordskill now.  
  
Suddenly,something cold touched her neck.Her heart jumped.Although it was dark,she could see the outlines of a rifle.  
  
A rifle?!  
  
"Don't move!You are in my property!"A deep male voice commanded authoratively.  
  
Tomoyo watched as fireflies flew around the speaker.As if in slow motion,the faint light coming fropm the insects revealed the most beautiful pair of eyes she ever saw.Too bad it was staring at her piercingly.His face was so handsomely sculptured by nature-from the perfectly-chiseled nose to his strong jaw.  
  
His words then registered in her mind.She frowned."Dare desu ka?"she asked testily.  
  
He frowned."What?"  
  
She clenched her fists."You say this is your property but you do not understand simple Japanese?"  
  
"Of course.I'm not a Japanese."  
  
So that's it.Her blood immediately boiled.A foreigner!"So you're saying you OWN this place but you are not from here."  
  
"Exactly."He lowered his rifle."So what are you doing here,trespassing in my place?"  
  
"TRESPASSING?!"She stared daggers st him."This place is ours!You're the one who's trespassing!"  
  
His mouth twitched."Me?"  
  
Tomoyo saw it.He was making fun of her privately.His eyes attested to it."Yes you,mister!You have some guts claiming our land as yours!"  
  
"I have a right to claim so because I paid for it."he replied.  
  
Her heart stopped."Y-You're lying!"  
  
"Would you like to see the papers?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down.Suddenly she felt unsure of herself.  
  
The stranger eyed her intently."What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"None of your business!"she hissed.  
  
"Don't you know how dangerous the night is for a young woman like you?"  
  
"I kow that?I was BORN here!I'm not stupid!"she snapped."Anyway,it is you who must not be here out in the open,unless you want to be a willing target in Edo's slaying gallery."  
  
"Thanks for your concern,but I won't go in unless I see you off into your house.Heaven knows what people will think once they see you walk unescorted-"  
  
Her cheeks turned hot."Why you-"She stopped when she saw a flicker of light somewhere and the familiar buzzes of men's voices."Li!!"  
  
"Li?"The man frowned.  
  
She spun around and hurried towards the marching men."Li!!"She disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Eriol looked at where the woman stood awhile ago.Her flower-like scent lingered,and he took it in.He smiled crookedly."I didn't get her name."  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
(to be continued) 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
The next day,Eriol and Nakuru,riding in his private coach,went to find the Li clan.  
  
"Master Eriol,how did you know about the Lis?"asked the woman curiously.  
  
He said nothing.He was too busy recalling the mysterious woman's face.She had the most expressive eyes he had ever seen.Those exquisite purple eyes that blazed in anger as she faced his piercing blue eyessquarely,but lit up when that Li character appeared.He frowned.Damn,this was the first time he failed to charm a woman enough to get her name and a night with him."But I'll get her this time."he silently vowed.  
  
Suddenly the carriage halted."What the-"Nakuru looked at the horseman."What happened?"  
  
"That girl almost got herself killed!I told her to stop but she went right on-"He didn't finish his sentence because the woman went out of the vehicle already."I'll deal with her."  
  
  
  
As Tomoyo gathered her things,someone called out,"Hey there!"She turned around.  
  
"Need help?"asked the lady in english outfit.  
  
Tomoyo stood up furiously."Hah!That's all you can say after you nearly ran over me!I was just crossing the road,minding my own business when your carriage almost killed me!You should have waited for this humble pedestrian to cross the road first because in the first place,you don't own this road and we do!"  
  
Nakuru couldn't supress a smile."We're sorry,but our master was in a hurry to see someone."  
  
"That's no excuse!"she snapped."Show me this master of yours and I'll give him a piece of his mind!"  
  
A man stepped down from the coach."I am her master."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him,shocked."You AGAIN??!"  
  
"Me again?Do I know you?"he asked.  
  
Out of irritation,Tomoyo threw a raw tomato on him.Its red juice smeared all throughout his immaculately white outfit."There!At least you'll remember me now,this time as the one who destroyed your clothes."Tomoyo looked immensely satisfied.  
  
Instead of getting mad,he took off his coat and handed it to his servant."Why,thank you for suggesting that I get rid of my coat.It is quite a hot day."  
  
Tomoyo glared at him and bent down to pick up the goods she shopped for a supposedly important visitor in their house later.Suddenly the man knelt down too and helped her.At one moment,their shoulders bumped each other.Something lit up in the man's eyes.He chuckled.  
  
"Now what?"she asked,annoyed."I demand to know what is so funny!"  
  
"Your scent..you were the trespasser in my villa last night."He picked up the last few pieces of vegetable."I should have known that your temper-"He stopped when both he and the woman touched the same vegetable.His fingertips touched her soft skin too,and jolt of electricity passed between them.  
  
Tomoyo withdrew her hand wordlessly and stood up.  
  
"W-Wait.."Eriol held up an eggplant."What will I do with this?"  
  
"Keep it.That's my personal souveneir..a token of my appreciation for nearly killing me."she replied sarcastically.  
  
"C-Can I carry your things for you?"he offered.They couldn't say goodbye to each other so soon!  
  
"You certainly can,but you may not."She walked away.  
  
"Very pretty."said Nakuru.  
  
"Pretty impolite,refusing a gentleman's offer."he muttered."She's the trespasser in my villa last night."  
  
The woman smiled."Why do I have a feeling that she trespassed into somewhere other than a piece of land?"  
  
"You were saying something?"asked Eriol,looking at her sideways.  
  
"No master."  
  
"Then let's continue on our trip."  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo,where have you been?"asked Sakura,looking at her messed appearance.  
  
"In the market.where else?"she asked back sourly.She threw the basket down in fury."OOOH,I HATE HIM!!"  
  
Sakura looked at her in bewilderment."Elaborations,please?"  
  
Tomoyo narrated to her best friend how the madman nearly ran her over with his coach and everything that happened after it.Except for the holding hands part and the offer to walk her home,that is.  
  
The brown-haired girl laughed."Must be fate at work."  
  
The black-haired lass rolled her eyes."Or an omen."  
  
"Tomoyo,the basket please!"Li called from the kitchen.  
  
"I should have just bought tadpoles and wild grass.That's the only proper lunch for them after they gave an ill-considerate eleventh hour notice."said Tomoyo."I'm in the pond when you need me."  
  
  
  
"This is a bad day!"sighed Tomoyo as she dipped her dainty feet into the clear blue water of the pond behind their garden.This was her own little paradise that only a few knew.This was her favorite place to go whenever she was very happy or very sad.Today she was very angry.  
  
She loosened her kimono and let down her long lustrous hair the color of ebony.She pulled the sleeves of her robe up and scooped some water into her face.She smiled.The water was just right for a bath.She was about to take her clothes off completely when a horribly familiar voice spoke up behind her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"the blue-eyed english man asked,a naughty smile playing on his lips.  
  
Tomoyo screamed and fixed her kimono."What are you doing here?H-How did you find this place?"  
  
"I followed your scent."he said,voice laced with amusement.  
  
"You know what,I seriously doubt if you are a true human.You act like a dog."she forced a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Maybe if you stop using that bewitching perfume,I'd stop following you."he replied.  
  
"I do not use perfume!"she snapped.  
  
"Ok."He sat down,rolled his trousers up, and dipped his feet into the water too."I like it that way better."  
  
"Why are you here?And will you please get your feet off my bath before you pollute it!"  
  
"Funny,that should be my line."he said,not taking his eyes off her.The first time he met her,he knew at once that she wasn't ordinary.The next day,he dscovered that she was indeed,very lovely even when she lost her poise as she was gathering her stuff.But now gazing at the wide-eyed woman gaoing at her in shock .he realized how breathtakingly beautiful she was.Every delicate feature of her face was perfect.The contrast of her peaches and creams complexion with her dark silky tresses was awestrucking.And good heavens,her voice sounded like an angel when she spoke with no venom or sarcasm just like awhile ago when she was speaking to herself.  
  
"This place is mine!"she said,trembling in anger.  
  
"May I inform you that this is a part of the land I bought."He rolled the sleeves of his shirt."And anyway,instead of fighting like little kids,why don't we just have a truce or something.I want us to be friends."he said sincerely.  
  
"Never!"she shouted.She stood up in a huff.  
  
"Well if you don't want to,the least you could do is join me while I take a bath."he kidded.  
  
Her face flamed as she looked at him with barely concealed hatred."You're disgusting!Good day,hentai!"  
  
He frowned.What the hell did she meant by the last word she said?  
  
"And oh yeah,mister,I advise you to stay away from this place or else I'll drown you in that pond.I'm hoping this is our last confrontation."she walked away.  
  
"Oh yeah,miss?Well I'm going to make sure that this won't be the last time we meet."He promised himself.  
  
Playing hard to get?That won't work with him.He smiled.A challenge never hurts,especially when the prize is a beauty like hers.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku 


	3. 

"Egao desu."reminded Sakura as she piled Tomoyo's hair up.She tied a purple satin ribbon on it.  
  
"Hai,Sakura-chan."  
  
"Be nice."  
  
"Hai,Sakura-chan."Honestly,she didn't know why her housemates were making such a big fuss out of two visitors.  
  
"You look beautiful,Tomoyo!"Sakura clapped her hands in delight.  
  
"likewise."She stood up and headed out of the room to serve the visitors.  
  
  
  
"We understand."Sonomi gazed at the papers sadly.  
  
"But I will not ask you to leave,don't worry."Eriol's eyes darted around the room for any sign of the raven tigress he just met for the third time minutes ago.Was she ever surprised when she learned that he was one of their two visitors today.  
  
"Looking for someone in particular?"asked Li helpfully.  
  
"N-No..I just find the interior of your house..cozy."Damn,was he in the wrong house?  
  
Two women brought in the food and served it on the table.  
  
Eriol's eyes twinkled as he continued loudly."I will not ask any of you to leave.At first,I must admit I want to use this land to builda bigger residence for me and maybe a tea parlor.But now,I've decided to live with all of you happily ,peacefully and harmoniously-"  
  
"By employing us to work for you?Well thank you very much."Tomoyo interrupted sarcastically.  
  
Li gulped while Sonomi threw her daughter a warning look.  
  
Eriol wasn't even insulted."I'm afraid you misunderstood me,dear."  
  
"Oh tell me,kind sir.What did I miss?"she asked bitingly."That you're practically slapping that parchment on our faces?That you're treating us like squatters in our own land?"  
  
He shook his head."Look,I just want to inform everyone that I am not an enemy and I want to be befriend them,especially you."  
  
"Tough,but I am not deceived by your flowery tounge,mister!"She snapped.  
  
"Tomoyo,that's a high-ranking foreign diplomat you're talking to."whispered Sakura.  
  
"I don't care if he's the president of the world!This is our land!"said Tomoyo.  
  
"Is your land that important to you?"he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry,but unless you pay me a favorable amount,I won't surrender this place to you."he said.  
  
"And just how favorable is the amount we're talking about?"she asked.  
  
"20 bars of gold."he replied.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"So..can you pay it?"  
  
"Out!Get out of the house!!"Tomoyo screamed."How dare you insult me in front of my family."  
  
Nakuru watched the scene with interest.  
  
Eriol really looked confused."What?Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"So you think it's amusing to emphasize how poor we are?I'll show you!I'll but our land back even if it kills me!"She stormed out of the room.She then went back."How did you like the sake?"  
  
Eriol eyed her distrustfully."Your local wine is very good."  
  
"Then by all means,have some more."Tomoyo threw all of the contents of the bottle on his chest.  
  
  
  
"It has been a week since she promised to buy the property back."said Nakuru.  
  
Eriol stroked the ebony-colored fur of his cat,Spinel,that reminded him of the raven tigress who resisted his charms and even treated him like dirt-or something worse than that.But the more the girl hated him,the more he wanted her.He's going to tame her the way he tamed his wild horses back in his ranch in the West.He's going to whip her with his tounge and lash her out with his time-tested endearments.He wanted to conquer the fiery daughter of Aphrodite.  
  
"Bijin."said Nakuru.  
  
"Huh?"Eriol looked at her.  
  
"It means 'beauty' in our local language."she explained.  
  
"Bijin."he echoed.A smile crept on his face.Since she wouldn't tell him her name,he would just have to call her Bijin.  
  
  
  
They had no vacancy.Just like that.The creaking wooden door was shut on her face,so she's back on the street,looking for a job.Her job as a geisha was not enough to pay a substantial fraction of the price of their land,but she wanted to show the arrogant English man that she's working her blood and sweat out for her principles.  
  
Upon remembering the obake-the name she christened the man with-,she silently prayed for a good tip tonight.  
  
  
  
"Thank you,Officer Yamazaki for accompanying me here.This is indeed a very nice place."Eriol thanked the chief of the police graciously.  
  
"You haven't seen the best part yet.The geishas here are the best!"He sipped more sake.  
  
"Really huh?"Eriol paused and wondered what a geisha was.He was about to ask the man what a geisha was when a knock came on the door.  
  
"Come in!"the policeman sang out.  
  
The door slid open and a lovely woman came in,bringing a tray of food.  
  
Eriol gasped."You!!"  
  
Tomoyo dropped the tray she was holding."You again?!!"  
  
  
  
"I paid for the utensils you broke."Eriol told her as he walked the just-fired-from-job Tomoyo home.  
  
"Do you want me to say Thank you?"she asked sharply.  
  
"What were you doing there anyway?"  
  
"I work there."  
  
"As a whore?"  
  
Tomoyo slapped his face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.."he whispered as he silently berated himself.  
  
Tomoyo walked away but Eriol followed her."I'm really sorry..Bijin!!"He called.  
  
No,he must make up for the terrible pain he inflicted her.He watched her enter her house quietly.He better ask Nakuru.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. 

Chapter 4  
  
Tomoyo hurried home from work that early evening so she wouldn't get drenched by the rain.It was just drizzling but the wind was telling her that a hard rain would follow.  
  
She then heard the sound of the hoooves of horses.She turned around and saw an elegant horse-drawn coach passing on the road.She was about to step aside to give way when the it stopped right beside her.  
  
"Going home?"A deep male voice asked."Can,I mean,may I give you a ride?"  
  
Instantly Tomoyo scowled."No thanks."  
  
"It's going to rain very hard,and you might catch a cold."he warned.  
  
"I don't see why my health is your business."  
  
"Everything about you I make my business,Bijin."He got out of his coach."If you won't ride in my carriage then I'll walk with you."He signaled his coachman to leave.  
  
"How much will I pay for your escort service?"she asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Just a smile from you,Bijin."he replied as he took off his trenchcoat and used it to shield themselves from the falling rain.  
  
"Bijin huh?"Tomoyo carefully stepped away from him.His nearness was making her uneasy.  
  
"The name suits you.I'll call you that until you finally tell me your name."  
  
She shrugged."Suit yourself,Obake."  
  
"Obake?"  
  
She gasped mockingly."You do not understand what I just said?Good heavens,what else should I expect from a person who thinks a geisha is a whore?"  
  
Eriol's cheeks flushed.Ok,so he made a mistake there.He just learned from Nakuru what a geisha really was,and he had never felt this humiliated in his whole life before."I-I'm really sorry.I-I thought.."  
  
"Forget it."She sighed exhaustively."Look,I'm in a hurry to get to a friend's house!"She had to shout so her voice could be heard over the loud roaring of the rain.  
  
He looked at her intently."Now I know why you're not your usual bitingly grumpy self.You look so fatigued.Maybe you ought to postpone your social call and rest."  
  
"No.My friend will update me about the job I was applying for."Funny,but her vision started to blur.  
  
"You already have a job,don't you?"  
  
"And you think that's enough to pay the initial installment for our land?Surely,you jest."  
  
He looked away guiltily.It was his fault why she was working herself to the point of complete exhaustion.He then noticed the rain getting stronger."Bijin,let's go back."  
  
"M-My job.."  
  
"Don't be stubborn,Bijin.I'm taking you home."he said firmly.  
  
"A-Alright."she conceded.She wasn't feeling too well anyway.She allowed him to hold her shivering body and lead him to wherever he was going.She felt tired physically and mentally,and for once,she let someone else make the decisions for her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bijin,are you ok?"asked Eriol.The woman was strangely quiet.  
  
A groan,then her entire weight fell on his arms.  
  
"B-Bijin!"His heart thumped when he saw her closed eyelids.He quickly checked her pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that she just may have lost conciousness.  
  
He lifted the woman in his arms and carried her under the shade of an enormous tree.He was going to wait for the rain to stop before he takes her home.  
  
"C-Cold.."murmured the lady,trembling.Eriol quickly wrapped his coat on her and hugged her tighter.God,how soft she was!And her uniquely fragrant scent was intoxicating him."Well?"  
  
She pressed herself on his chest and held on to his arms as if they were her source of strength.  
  
He reached and pushed her wet bangs off her forehead.She was undoubtedly one of the loveliest faces he had ever seen,if not THE loveliest.He reckoned that if ever Sir Joseph Reynolds had seen this beauty,she would have been the queen of his portraits that dazzled people from all walks of life.  
  
His gaze fell on her moist cherry pink lips.It was temptingly inviting,and Eriol was not the paragon of the virtue of self-control.  
  
e brushed his lips lightly on hers and waited anxiously for her reaction.  
  
A small smile formed on her lips,sending Eriol to nirvana.Oh good lord,she was beautiful beyond words!His lips caressed hers again,this time with more passion and fire.Her lips was addictingly sweet,and had not been for the limitations of human lungs,he never would have left her mouth.  
  
Eriol stroke her silky smooth cheek,and his smile vanished.He felt the woman's forehead.She's warm.Wow,he literally set her on fire!Then it hit him.She was stricken with fever!He carried her again towards the direction of the Li residence.She must be seen by a physician immdeiately. 


	5. 

Chapter 5  
  
"Well?"She heard a familiar male voice ask her anxiously as she felt strong arms wrap around her.She wanted to say how much it helped her freezing body,but she couldn't open her mouth.She snuggled closer to his warm body.It felt so good.  
  
She felt something caress her face,and his warm fingertips left a tingling trail of delightful touch all over her skin.She then felt warm breath descending on her face.  
  
Warm.Yes,she needed more warmth before she'll die in the cold.  
  
She felt the breath on her lips and she suddenly felt warm and fuzzy all over.She smiled.It felt so good.It felt like magic.  
  
"Tomoyo?Tomoyo?"A persistent female voice asked.  
  
She was forced to open her eyes."W-Where am I?"  
  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief."Thank heavens you finally woke up.You've been sleeping for one whole day already!"  
  
"My head feels so heavy!"she moaned,automatically reaching for her forehead.  
  
"Perfectly understandable.Your fever was frighteningly high last night.Fortunately,Mr.Hiragizawa sent for the best doctor in the whole country to cure you."said her best friend proudly.  
  
"Mr.Hiragizawa?"Tomoyo drew a blank on the guy's face.  
  
"You know,the handsome foreign diplomat you call a baka,hentai,inu,buta and most especially obake."the emerald-eyed lady teased.  
  
"Oh."She was shocked,to put it mildly.The english guy sent for the best doctor in the whole Japan to treat her?"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!And take note,it was Eriol Hiragizawa who brought you home,carrying you in his arms like a rag doll-"Sakura said,swooning.  
  
Tomoyo sat up,fuming."Where's that English toad?"  
  
"In his humble abode resting,I guess.He hardly slept last night because he was watching over you.We only managed to convince him to go home when the doc announced that you were safe."  
  
The black-haired woman threw a shawl over her kimono and marched out.  
  
"Wait,Tomoyo!We were told that you must get enough bed rest so your body can fully recover from fatigue.You can thank him later because he's going to visit you anyway!"called Sakura.  
  
Ignoring her second cousin,she went to the mansion.  
  
  
  
"Master Eriol is resting."Nakuru told the girl politely.  
  
"Then I'll go check on him."Tomoyo tried to bypass the woman.  
  
Nakuru was amused."Alright,but only if you promise to not eat him alive."She threw the door wide open for her.  
  
Ah,yes.The Japanese tigress her msaster was so fond of was certainly different from the other women Eriol Hiragizawa used to went out with.Those high-society ladies whose lives revolved around fashion,gossip and fame.To be romantically linked to a very eligible bachelor who was also the peace ambassador of the country was certainly every woman's dream come true.So needless to say,Eriol Hiragizawa,the charming ladies'man,became used to the fact that women would fall to pieces for him.  
  
"But this woman would tear him to pieces."the maidservant said to herself with a laugh.  
  
  
  
"Get up and we'll talk!"Tomoyo burst into his room.  
  
Eriol's head popped out from underneath the blanket.He rubbed his eyes sleepily."Is that you,Mom?"  
  
"Very funny."She snatched the blanket and threw it on the floor.  
  
He grinned when he recognized her."Wow,thank goodness you're ok!"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest."And that's what we're going to talk about."  
  
"Oh no need to thank me,Bijin.It's every man's unspoken duty to rescue the damsel in distress."  
  
"How more chauvinistic can you ever get,Obake?Anyway,the last thing in the world that I want to happen is to be indebted to you.Tell me now how much you paid the doctor and how much would I pay for your concern-"  
  
"Oh,but you already paid me,Bijin.Yes,your payment,indeed,more than made up for all of the worries I had last night."He smiled mysteriously.  
  
She looked puzzled,but decided not to ask anymore."So I guess that makes us even?"  
  
"You can say that."His eyes twinkled with mischief as he remembered the sweetest kiss he ever had in his entire life.That rainy evening when his tigress became a seductive little kitten.  
  
"Then I have no more to say."Tomoyo was about to turn around when Eriol called her again."Wait,I have a proposal to make!"  
  
Intrigued,she turned back at him."A proposal?"  
  
Eriol nodded."I feel guilty about the fact that it was my fault why you were forced to push yourself to the point of exhaustion just to pay for the land,so I decided-"  
  
"-that you'll give us the land back for free?"Tomoyo guessed.  
  
"Nice try,Bijin,but my father was a businessman and it runs in my blood too."chuckled the man.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him sourly."Ok,so what's your business proposal,Mr. Businessman Jr.?"  
  
He gazed at her for a few seconds before he spoke."Work for me,Bijin.Be my geisha until the last day of my stay here."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. 

Tomoyo flared up."Geisha?YOUR Geisha?Never!!"  
  
Eriol had anticipated her reaction already."Look,I'll pay you triple your salary now,and in no time you'll be able to pay me the land.All you have to do is to keep me company."  
  
"K-Keep you company?"Tomoyo looked confused when she detected loneliness in his eyes,but his emotion disappeared quickly.  
  
"Don't worry,Bijin.I will never lead a virgin to my bed under false pretenses."He said with a chuckle.  
  
She gaped at him,blushing profusely."That was a low crack,Obake."  
  
He shrugged."Just parroting your thoughts out loud.I was just giving you an assurance that I know what a geisha is."  
  
"Unbelievable."she muttered.  
  
"I know."he winked."If you say yes,I'll give you my land immediately."  
  
"Immediately?"she echoed with interest.  
  
"Immediately."he repeated,more firmly this time.  
  
She thought quickly then in a resigned tone,she said,"Fine,I'll work for you."  
  
His eyes lit up."Really?"he asked excitedly.  
  
"Real-ly."She held out her hands."Now give me your side of the bargain."  
  
He seized it and kissed it."I shall deliver the papers to you this afternoon personally."He smiled up at her."At the same time,I shall fetch you and your things."  
  
"W-What do you mean?"  
  
"You're going to live with me."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at the parchment.Once she signs her name,she would get their land back,but she would belong to the Western obake until he would finally decide to dismiss her services.  
  
Her housemates knew that she would work for him as a cook,and not a geisha.She chose not to tell them anymore to avoid possible conflicts.  
  
Besides,her pride was already wounded as it was,and her family's pity on her would only add salt into the injury.She could have just said "no" to the obake ad infinitum,but she had accepted the sad truth that money and influnce were synonymous with power.Her principles,no matter how right they were,could never produce miracles for her.20 bars of gold is 20 bars of gold and she could never earn that much even if she would spent a lifetime and a half working.  
  
She swallowed her pride-goodness knows how bitter it was!-and she quietly signed away her name,and her freedom as well.  
  
"You made the right decision."said Eriol.  
  
"You made it sound like it was the ONLY decision."she countered.  
  
Sonomi and Sakura entered the room with Tomoyo's things.  
  
"Take care of Tomoyo,obake-er,Mr.Ambassador,sir."stammered the younger woman.  
  
"Yes,of course.You don't need to say that because I would do just that."His voice was laced with amusement.  
  
Sonomi gazed at her daughter with understanding."Thank you,child."  
  
Tomoyo fought back her tears.She bowed down."Goodbye,Mother.I shall visit you soon."  
  
  
  
Outside,Eriol took her things."Er,Bijin,do you mind telling me what an Obake is?"  
  
Tomoyo gave him a nauseatingly sweet smile."A monster."  
  
He sighed."Gee thanks.You like me that much,huh?"  
  
Well at least his life in the mansion won't be as dull as before.  
  
Tsuzuku 


	7. 

Chapter 7  
  
As the coach brought Tomoyo closer to the Obake's house,she finalized her plans.She realized she had the upper hand in the situation.The English toad surrendered his ace to her already,leaving her the chance to just leave him and lose nothing.Yet she knew that the stranger is shrewd and would not let her easily off the hook after he spent so much on her.So that means she had to make the obake WANT to get rid of her..by acting rottenly.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."said Eriol with a chuckle.He could already sense the lady's mind working.  
  
"My thoughts are priceless."she countered."Because I was thinking of you."  
  
"Oh really?"he asked,amused."Perhaps you'reflecting on my dashing looks."  
  
She shrugged."Typical buta."  
  
"Typical what?"  
  
"Typical pig."  
  
  
  
"Nakuru,this is my geisha.."He looked at her."What's your name again?"  
  
It struck Tomoyo that she never bothered to know the real name of the english obake and vice-versa."T-Tomoyo.Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
The tall woman smiled."It's a pleasure to meet you.Master Eriol has told me so much about you."  
  
Eriol threw his servant a warning glare.  
  
Tomoyo bowed."Likewise,Ms.Nakuru."She felt comfortable with the woman.Something about her was too homely for a stranger.She smiled.At least her stay in the obake's house wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"I am the cook,laundrywoman,maid and gardener.In short,I'm the slave."Nakuru laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"I will be glad to help you out."Tomoyo volunteered eagerly.The less opportunities to be with the obake,the better.  
  
"Oh no,you have a full-time job already.Besides,I don't think my master would share you to anyone at all."said the maidservant.  
  
Before Tomoyo could react,Eriol was dragging her up the winding grand staircase already."Let me show you your room."  
  
She withdrew her hand from his grasp."Why the hurry?"  
  
He refused to glance her way."Because."he said the word as if it was the reason itself.  
  
"yes,Your Majesty."she sighed.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo gaped at the spacious room with a large satin-sheeted bed,brass mirror,a study desk and a huge cabinet."I-Is this really my room?"she asked in awe.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She excitedly plopped down the soft bed and ran her fingers across the rich pale pink beddings.She then sauntered towards the windows and opened one of them.Her eyes widened in delight.The whole town looked so panoramic from her window.  
  
Eriol stood beside her and took in the fresh air that mixed with the lady's flowery scent."Beautiful,isn't it?"He didn't tell her how much more beautiful the view was in his eyes even though he saw this countless times already just because of her mere presence.  
  
Tomoyo nodded."beautiful..I guess the world is more beautiful when you're up here surveyingthe land enclosed in your four concrete walls rather than down there toiling on a land you do not own."she said bitterly.  
  
Eriol was silenced.He was stung by her remark.  
  
Tomoyo left the window quietly."Shall I prepare your dinner or shall I draw your bath?"  
  
"Dinner first."he said.  
  
  
  
As Tomoyo systematically put away the dirty plates,Eriol watched her intently,not saying anything.She was starting to feel self-concious by the way he stared at her so intensely so she hurried her work.She got up,finished with her work."See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bijin,wait!Don't leave yet.The night is still young.Please keep me company."he begged.  
  
She looked at him with much hesitation.She didn't relish the idea of overstaying in a man's room especially at night.  
  
"Why are you staring at me,Bijin?Is my face dirty or something?"he asked,his voice laced with teasing amusement.  
  
She turned pink."N-No,your face is immaculately clean,but the dirt accumulated in your mind unfortunately."  
  
He laughed."Oh yeah?Between us,who's got a dirtier mind?"  
  
He read her thoughts!Her face turned into a deeper shade ofpink,bordering on crimson."Oooh,I hate you!"she hissed.  
  
He chuckled."Prove it.Stay awhile and trade insults with me."His eyes softened."Don't leave me alone yet."  
  
By some force of unexplainable origin,she lost the power to say no.She placed her tray down and sat on the floor."Alright."She took her flute out."Instead of engaging in worthless bickering,I shall play for you."  
  
Eriol sat up straighter.  
  
A soft,melancholic music filled the air.Tomoyo,her eyes closed,didn't see how Eriol's eyes slowly warmed.She didn't see the small genuine smile creeping on his face like the daylight breaking the darkness.  
  
After the music ended,Tomoyo glanced at her lone audience.  
  
He was speechlessly staring at her,but his blissful smile said all of the admiration in the world.It spoke louder than all the applauses people gave her in her entire lifetime.  
  
"Thank you,Bijin."he said softly."Goodnight."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai too."she said before she left his room,feeling strangely good.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku   
  
*notes*  
  
what is a geisha?  
  
it shall be answered in the future chapters of obake.  
  
Please do stay tuned!  
  
Syaoran no hime 


	8. 

Chapter 8   
  
Eriol heard footsteps walking away.He couldn't exactly point out the reason why he enjoyed her company so much despite her obvious dislike of him she never bothered to hide.He liked her wit,volatile temper and the spontaneity of her emotions.He liked how she wasn't intimidated by his name and power,and he liked how he stood fearlessly for her convictions.He had never met any woman who could compare to her.  
  
She wa fiery,stubborn and was too much of her own woman,but sometimes she could be sensitive,sweet and tender-hearted,as he saw awhile ago when she granted his request to stay despite her reservations.  
  
He lied down and closed his eyes,thoughts still on his geisha.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo lied down her bed at the same time too.Obake was certainly puzzling tonight.She sensed vulnerability in him,which was the last thing she had expected from an over-bearing buta like him.  
  
And his smile of gratitude..it nearly took her breath away.She had grudgingly admitted that the english obake was as handsome as the devil himself,yet when he smiled,he looked like an angel.She was smiled at by so many people a couple of thousand times before,but not one had sent her into confusion the way he did.  
  
She resented the way he was making her feel.She hated his tolerance on her insults,his cute-and clever retorts,his sexy amused voice,and his persistent attempts to gap their bridge.  
  
Demo..  
  
No way!No siree!She would never get cozy with an overweening,land-grabbing blackmailing stranger like him.  
  
Ne-ver.  
  
  
  
The next morning..  
  
"Ohayou,Obake!"Tomoyo placed the food tray down and fixed the plates.  
  
"Good morning,Bijin."Eriol got up.  
  
"You look so handsome today."she said with a smirk when she noticed the black circles around his eyes.  
  
"Funny,but you're sporting the same look."he countered teasingly.  
  
Tomoyo's cheek flushed."I-I was sewing."  
  
"Sewing?"  
  
"I was mending my kimono.How about you?Don't tell me you didn't sleep last night!"  
  
"Fine,I won't tell you."he coyly replied.  
  
She smiled."That was corny."  
  
"Anything to make you smile like that,Bijin."He frowned when he saw his meal."This doesn't look like the omelette I ordered."  
  
"It isn't.I want you to taste a Japanese' favorite dish,sushi."she replied.  
  
He hesitantly picked up his chopsticks and sampled one piece.He chewed thoughtfully before he grinned."This is good."He hungrily devoured his breakfast as Tomoyo watched him with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"That was the best breakfast I had for ages!By the way,what are the ingredients of this sushi?"he asked curiously.  
  
"Rice,uncooked sakana and some stuff thrown in."  
  
"Sakana?Is that a kind of vegetable?"he guessed.  
  
"No,that is how we call a fish in our local language."  
  
Eriol's face turned green before he dashed into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok now?"asked Tomoyo vexingly when he got out weakly.  
  
He sighed.He felt his stomach was turned upside down."I survived."He sat down across the table she was using and looked at the piles of paper strewn on it."What are you doing?"  
  
"Origami."  
  
"Origami?"  
  
"Paper folding."She gestured to her finished paper cranes."I'm making these through folding."After a few minutes,she produced a paper crane."See?I didn't cut it or anything."  
  
"Wow!"he said in awe.The art wasn't taught to him yet."Can you teach me?"  
  
She blinked before she shrugged carelessly."Ok,although I don't know why you would be interested."She taught him the folding instructions.  
  
Minutes later,Eriol finished his first paper bird."There!I'm sure my friends will love this.I think I'll teach them how to do this."He turned to her."My friends are coming over tonight for dinner."  
  
"Your English friends?"she asked skeptically.  
  
"Don't worry,they don't bite."he said.  
  
"So I guess Nakuru and I better head to the market."she said.  
  
"Nakuru's busy already with cleaning the house.Why don't you let me accompany you instead?"he offered.  
  
"You?Go to the market?"She could imagine Eriol in his expensive lily-white coat bidding prices with a fruit vendor.  
  
"Why not?I can help you carry the things you shopped for."he said.  
  
"Ok."She smiled to herself.She was excited to see what a naive rich man would do when he finds himself in a peasant's utopia.  
  
"This would surely be fun."she thought.  
  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
  
*the chapters are shorter,but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.*  
  
-syao syao no hime 


	9. 

Tomoyo looked at the crowd awkwardly before she stepped down the regal carriage of Eriol.The Obake assisted her down and took the basket.She sighed as she looked at the man who was eagerly heading into the market.She knew he tried to clothe modestly,but his aura was still aristrocatic and refined.  
  
"This way,Obake."she said,ignoring the curious pying looks of the bystanders.  
  
  
  
"But those carrots are way too small for your price!"protested Tomoyo as Eriol looked at the vegetables on display.  
  
"Your price is way too small for my carrots!"snorted the vendor.  
  
"The other stall offered me a lower price,but I decided to give your merchandise a try because you look nice."continued Tomoyo,hoping the seller would give in to the price she was bargaining for.  
  
"This is the first store we went to."Eriol spoke up.  
  
The vendor chortled while Tomoyo glared at him."Baka!That is how you bargain prices in the market!"  
  
"Really?"He picked the carrot up and tosed it repeatedly on the air."I don't see why you should worry about prices.I brought enough money."  
  
Knowing the English obake,the money he supposedly brought was enough to buy the whole store."Yes,but I'm practicing the time-tested principles of shopping that the women in my family formulated."she reasoned.  
  
"You women make such a big fuss about the most useless things."He turned to the vendor."Would you give her the price she wants if she buys the wholw bulk?"  
  
"Y-Yes,sir."the girl stammered.  
  
He brought the money out."Thanks."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes."A bulk of carrots?We're not going to consume all of that tonight!"  
  
"Of course not.We'll send the half of this to your family."he replied.  
  
Her eyes widened in outrage."What do you think my family is,a charity case?"  
  
He clicked his tounge."The problem with you,Bijin is that you misinterpret everything I do.I just happen to like your family,that's all."  
  
She stared at his sincere eyes and looked away."Fine,I take it back."  
  
He gave her a smile of disbelief."You mean it?"  
  
"Sir,your order is ready."interrupted the vendor.  
  
Eriol looked at the box."I'll take care of this."he rolled the sleeves of his elegant shirt up and heaved the heavy box on his shoulder.He staggered backward because of the weight.  
  
"Hey,are you sure you can actually carry this thing?"asked Tomoyo.She knew he wasn't used to heavy physical jobs.  
  
He smiled."Don't worry about me,Bijin.I can handle myself."  
  
"I'm not worried about you,Obake!I'm worried about your handle on the box.You might drop it."she countered.  
  
"Let's go."Eriol walked out of the market but Tomoyo stopped him."Excuse me,but we still have more goods to shop for."  
  
His face fell."You mean we're not yet done?"  
  
"Nope,unless you want to serve your guests an all-carrot 7-course dinner tonight."she replied.  
  
"Ok."Eriol sighed.  
  
  
  
Two hours later..  
  
"You mean we're done?As in really done?"Eriol still couldn't believe that after so many strained muscles,blisters and ache he received from dodging the crowd,they were in front of his carriage,loading their shopped merchandise in.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but smile."Yeah,you could go in already to rest."She started to walk away.  
  
"Bijin,did you forget to buy something?"asked the man.  
  
"No,I prefer to walk home,It's a sort of a rejuvination for me when I'm tired."she explained.  
  
Eriol signaled his coachman to go ahead."Try completely drained."  
  
"You're walking with me?"she said when she saw what he did.  
  
He nodded."I need rejuvination too."  
  
Tomoyo stretched."Good for you.You need some serious sunlight before you turn into a bloodless corpse.You shouldn't imprison yourself always in your dark,gloomy mansion."  
  
Eriol smiled."If I do go out,I have nowhere to go to."  
  
Tomoyo was indirectly stung by his statement.It was partly her fault that's why Eriol wasn't able to befriend his neighbors.  
  
Upon noticing her sudden silence,he changed the topic."Bijin,I want you to be present in tonight's dinner.I want you to be my date."  
  
"W-Whaat?"  
  
"You heard me."Eriol said calmly."I want you to be my date."  
  
"Hah!Give me one good reason why I should grant your request-"  
  
"It's an order,not a request."  
  
"Damare!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Kirai!"  
  
Eriol laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender."Stop using Japanese!It's not a fair verbal joust!Now to answer your question..I told my friends about you and they want to meet you."  
  
"Meet me?"  
  
"Say yes,Bijin."he pleaded.  
  
"Ok,but let me get one thing straight."She narrowed her eyes at him."You will not make me slip into those curtains you call a lady's outfit."  
  
"You can wear whatever you want and I won't mind."he replied.  
  
"Hontou?"said Tomoyo."So if I wear a kimono-"  
  
"You'll look fabulous,just the way you always are."he replied truthfully.  
  
"I don't know,Obake.."  
  
"And don't call me Obake at least for tonight."  
  
"Then I'll call you 'monster'?"  
  
He laughed."No,call me Eriol."  
  
"Monsteriol then."  
  
He doubled over with laughter."Heavens,now I know how much you hate me."  
  
Tomoyo joined in the laughter.For a few inutes,they were just laughing their hearts out,but suddenly Eriol stopped."You just laughed."he said huskily."You laughed with no trace of sarcasm at all!"  
  
Her eyes widened,and her face turned pink."S-So what?"  
  
"And you're blushing."His voice was getting sexy every passing minute.  
  
She touched her face.It felt hot."So?"  
  
"So?"he asked back softly.Good lord,he wanted to kiss her again right there and then.  
  
Tomoyo gulped when she saw how tender Eriol gazed at her.Her heart drummed furiously.  
  
He inched closer to her.He longed for this moment to happen again.Ever since she turned his life around with that one stolen kiss,he wanted her more.  
  
He didn't care whether they were in a public place or that this was hardly the romantic setting for a passionate kiss.He just wanted to caress those lips..  
  
..right..  
  
..now.  
  
Tomoyo gulped and shut her eyes.  
  
Suddenly a medicine peddler passed beside them."Excuse me,do you want a miracle cure ointment,sir?"  
  
Eriol's face was unreadable while Tomoyo laughed nervously."No,but thanks anyway."  
  
Thank heavens for the peddler.  
  
She must never ever be as stupid as that again.  
  
Get attracted to an obake,and he will surely eat you up.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	10. 

Chapter 10  
  
"Good Evening,Ambassador Hiiragizawa."greeted the formally-dressed people as they entered the tastefully-decorated receiving room of Eriol's house.  
  
Eriol politely nodded."Good evening everyone.Welcome to my house."He turned to the lone woman in the group aqnd kissed her hand."Good evening,Lady Mizuki.You look simply gorgeous tonight."  
  
She smiled."I'm afraid I canot fully enjoy your compliment,Ambassador Hiragizawa.Someone else is stealing the limelight away from me."she kidded as she looked at the quiet dark-haired woman dressed in traditional kimono who was standing beside him.  
  
The man followed her gaze."This is Tomoyo Daidouji,my date."  
  
"Your date?Shame on you,Mr.Hiragizawa!Are you planning to play with her the way you did with the others?"exclaimed another bearded man as he eyed her with interest.  
  
"No."he said in an irritated tone."Sometimes your humor truly ecapes me."  
  
The man ignored him."She's very lovely."He looked at Tomoyo with frank admiration.  
  
Eriol didn't like that one bit.He wrapped a possessive arm around her,much to Tomoyo's utter surprise, as if he was branding her as his."But of course,Mr.Robinson.I am a man of taste."He faced the three."Now I'm most certain that all of you are famished from the trip.Please do fololow me to the table."  
  
Tomoyo's face soured from his last comment.She subtly pinched his waist.  
  
He stifled a gasp and looked at Tomoyo quizically.She glared back at him."You are so arrogant!"she hissed fiercely.  
  
He returned her gaze with begging eyes.He moved closer to her and whispered to her ear,"Don't make a scene here."  
  
She arched her eyebrow and looked away.  
  
Eriol seized the chance to stare at her.She was stunningly tonight,dressed in a deep purple kimono that brought out the color of her eyes.Her midnight black tresses were piled up and were decorated with pale pink flowers.  
  
Captivating.  
  
He smiled when he caught Tomoyo looking at her sideways.The woman,in turn,blushed profusely and looked away.  
  
God,she was kissably beautiful.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's face was burning in shame.He just caught her stealing a glance at him!Demo,she couldn't help it.Kami-sama knew how devilishly handsome the English obake was tonight.His crystal-blue eyes whose intense gazes melted her like so,and his small boyish grin that played on the corner of his lips that charmed everyone in the room,including her,were affecting her in a way she never knew before.She had repeatedly rebuked him silently for making her feel all of these,but she hated herself more for FEELING it.  
  
She's also starting to see him in a whole new light.She began to see him not as an arrogant all-knowing stranger but a funny,kind,patient,intelligent and caring man who was in desperate need of a friend.  
  
She blinked when she saw him grin at her teasingly again.She blushed.God,she was staring at him AGAIN!  
  
She suddenly shook her head as if she was snapping herself out of trance.She just suddenly recalled her vivid dream when she received her first kiss from a faceless stranger one rainy afternoon while she was making eye contact with the obake!  
  
Iie!!  
  
  
  
  
The situation here in Japan is far from stable,but the people here are peace-lovers.If only we can show them that we are in their country to befriend them-"Eriol was saying when the red-haired woman who introduced herself as Kaho Mizuki stood up."Forgive my rudeness,gentlemen,but it seems that slumber is calling me."  
  
"There's a vacant room upstairs.Would you like me to take you there?"offered the man.  
  
She smiled."I shall be grateful."  
  
Tomoyo watched in consternation as the obake led the woman upstairs.  
  
"So,Ms.Daidouji.."began the man who Eriol called Frank Robinson,"you work for Ambassador Hiragizawa.As a cook,maybe?"  
  
She shook her head."No.I work as his geisha."  
  
"Ow?"he drawled as his other companion,Yukito Tsukishiro,looked down on his meal awkwardly."And just what is a geisha?"  
  
"A woman trained in the art of entertaining."she replied,her voice devoid of emotion.   
  
"Entertaining."he said with sarcasm."Ambassador Hiragizawa told us that he paid his geisha 20 bars of gold to serve him.It must be truly a difficult art to learn if you were able to charm him to that length."He cupped his chin."Tell me,how hard is it to learn the art of lying down one man's bed?"  
  
Tomoyo stood up and slapped his face.She was violently trembling in anger,but she was too furious to speak.She instead stormed upstairs,but stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Kaho and Eriol at the foot of the staircase,locked in a passionate embrace.Her vision was blurred with tears,but she forced herself to continue.She must NOT break down in front of her enemy.  
  
But she heard her name called.She looked up and saw Kaho gaping at her.  
  
And Eriol..  
  
He was looking at her with utter shock.He slowly walked towards her,unsure because of her fragile-looking face."Y-You're crying..what happened?"  
  
Tomoyo slammed the door.  
  
Tsuzuku 


	11. 

Chapter 11  
  
Kaho was busy attending to Eriol's bruised face."Goodness,Eriol!I've always known you as the cool,calm and collected guy.Why did you attack him?"  
  
"Hah!I could have beaten the living daylights out of that Robinson if not for Tsukishiro's interference.Robinson was one lucky bastard-"  
  
"My,my,Eriol Hiragizawa!You're swearing."laughed the woman.  
  
"Oh please!"He rolled his eyes as if saying 'Get off my case,will you?'.  
  
"My dear ambassador,I now truly admire your geisha.She was able to bring bot the best and worst in you without really trying."she drawled."I myself wouldn't have know that you were capable of sensitivity to human emotions if not for her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well for one thing,because of her,you lost your temper.The Eriol I know would use his few biting lines to send the poor fellow away,but you didn't do that this time."she replied.  
  
He exhaled sharply."That son of a gun just insulted Bijin terribly and you expect me to act diplomatically?"  
  
"Diplomacy is your job."she teased.  
  
He glared at her warningly."Are you implying something,Lady Mizuki?"  
  
She sighed,exasperated."No!"She sat down his lap and tipped his chin up.She stared at the confused eyes of her ex-lover before she kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
Automatically,Eriol responded fiercely.He was just about to pull her down closer to him when he suddenly saw in his mind the face of Tomoyo Daidouji.He felt like a bucket of ice-cold water fell on him.He pulled away from her."Please..leave."  
  
She stood up."See?This geisha is very special to you.Heavens forbid but I think you're attracted to her."  
  
"What?"He forced a sarcastic laugh."That's the most insanely absurd thing I ever heard in my entire life!What,in Jove's name,made you utter such foolishness?"  
  
"You can't stop thinking of her."she replied softly.  
  
He froze.  
  
"Even when you're with another woman,you can't get her off your mind."she continued,a small triumphant smile on her face.For the first time,she was able to read his emotions like an open book.  
  
"Fine,I'm attracted to her."he admited."but who wouldn't be?"  
  
"First you said it was INSANELY ABSURD,and now you admit it?Now that's what I call a sudden change of heart."she teased some more.  
  
He wanted to scream."Let us just stop this worthless chitchat,please?"  
  
"As you wish.But before I go,I want to impart to you the best she brought out in you."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Her eyes smiled."She taught you how to care."  
  
  
  
Kaho was long gone but Eriol was still staring at where the woman stood.  
  
Care?  
  
A smile crept on his face.The Bijin's razor-sharp tounge softened and mellowed him?  
  
Maybe he better try talking to her later.  
  
"Master Eriol!"Nakuru burst into his room panickedly."Master,Mistress Tomoyo is leaving the house!"  
  
"What did you say?"Eriol stormed out of his room and found her in the hallway,struggling with her things.He rushed towards her."Just where do you think are you going?"  
  
She looked at him with unconcealed hatred."Don't you dare go near me!"  
  
He ignored her and swapped her bag away."You're going nowhere Bijin!You're breaking our contract!"  
  
"To hell with the contract!And to hell with you too,Eriol Hiragizawa!!You think it's funny setting me up last night in the dinner table?He practically called me a..a.."her voice broke.  
  
His mouth was set on a hard grim line."I know.Nakuru told me.I nearly killed Robinson for that."  
  
"I don't believe you!"she hissed.  
  
"I'm not forcing you to do so."He ran his hand across his hair frantically.No,Tomoyo couldn't leave him!She couldn't!He needed her presence.He needed her insults.He needed her smiles.Damn,he needed her more than anyone else in the world right now!"Look,I'll pay you quadriple your current salary..just please,stay."  
  
Her eyes hardened."I will not be bought twice,Obake."She pivoted and walked away.  
  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
  
Syao-syao chat:  
  
Next chapter will be longer..he he..I PROMISE!^_^ 


	12. 

This chapter is most lovingly dedicated to all my loyal reviewers,esp. to Sakurabunnie,fireblaze,the Great One,cardcaptor girl,kitty cat (who guessed ahead of time my Beauty and the Beast plot) and of course,ang walang kamatayang si Ate Ekai,my idol and my rival as well.(Killua's mine!Naks!^_^)  
  
Thank you so much,guys!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Eriol ran after her,determined not to let her leave."Tomoyo!"  
  
She halted.That was the first time she ever heard him call her by her first name."Look,I don't need your money,Ambassador Hiragizawa.I just want my dignity back."  
  
"Tomoyo-"  
  
"Money and power can't buy everything."she replied coldly.  
  
He held on to his last card in despair."You haven't fully paid the land yet."  
  
"Don't fret.I'm not the kind of person who runs away from obligations.I shall send you the rest of the payment in cold hard cash as soon as possible."  
  
He felt like he was slapped.There he was,practically BEGGING her not to go yet she chose to insult him!"Hah,do what you want!I don't care!I can get a hundred geishas to replace you!"  
  
She slammed the door.  
  
Eriol leaned on the wooden door and hit it repeatedly."Damn it,damn it,DAMN IT!"  
  
Nakuru entered the receiving room quietly."Master?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"You can still run after her."  
  
"No."  
  
"She couldn't have gone very far."  
  
"I SAID NO!"yelled Eriol."She could go to hell FOR ALL I CARE!She's just a high and mighty woman who thinks too highly of herself.She's not much of a loss to me.I CAN HAVE ALL THE WOMEN I WANT BACK HOME!"   
  
"But do you want those women?"she asked softly.  
  
Eriol inhaled deeply.  
  
"Or do you want her?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo marched out of the gates of the HIragizawa compound furiously.She hated the Obake,but she hated him more now.  
  
"A good for nothing Obake who thinks the whole world is served to him in a silver spoon just because he was born a bit luckier than the others.What a jerk!"She brushed her angry tears away.  
  
She could have stayed for him if he didn't mention the price of her salary.She couldn't have leave if he reasoned that he needed her companionship.  
  
But it seems that all that was important to him was money and how to spend it to his ultimate pleasure.He was incapable of valuing things that do not have monetary value.  
  
Suddenly someone came out from the bushes ahead and approached her menacingly.She stepped back,but felt another body blocking her escape.  
  
"Sumimasen."She tried to bypass the man but his arms wrapped around her quickly.  
  
"Aaw,don't go yet!We saw you come out from that white's house."He grinned wickedly."We just wanted to see for ourselves how much you satisfied the foreigner."the man said,speaking in Japanese while stroking her hair.  
  
"I am not what you think I am,so now please let me go home."She saw the diabolical glint in the men's eyes and instantly she shivered in disgust.  
  
"Naruhodo."One man took out the katana from its sheath and set his eyes on her maliciously."Then allow us to escort you home."  
  
The other man grabbed her arm.She tried to free herself from his grasp,but only managed to tear the sleeve of her kimono.  
  
Merciless laugter echoed in the forest as Tomoyo let out a cry.  
  
"Come on,Onna.Make it easy for us,will you?"the man cackled.  
  
As the shadows stepped nearer to her,Tomoyo tried to snap herself out of the trance.She still couldn't believe that her own countrymen could do this to her.  
  
"Undress."the man barked.  
  
"Hayaku!"added the other.  
  
Trembling,Tomoyo slipped her hand inside her kimono and took out something.  
  
A small knife.  
  
"One more step and I'l pierce this thing into my heart!"she warned.  
  
They ignored her warning and stepped closer to her.She lifted the knife up and was just about to stab herself when she heard the sounds of gunshots and saw the collapse of one of the men.  
  
The other looked around with the eyes of a wild deer caught by the preying lion.  
  
A man stepped out from the darkness,his rifle aiming at him."Leave and take your companion along with you,and never come back here,unless you want me to make your head explode."  
  
"You'll pay for this!"He helped his fallen comrade up and fled.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at her hero in daze.He looked down at her and smiled tenderly.  
  
"You're late."she remarked,but she was still visibly shaken.  
  
"I'm sorry."he knelt down before her and cupped her face."I'm truly very sorry."  
  
She held the hand cupping her chin."Apology accepted."She suddenly threw herself into his arms,relieved to find someone she could trust again after her horrible ordeal.  
  
"Thank you,Obake."she whispered.  
  
"Welcome,Bijin."he murmured,embracing her tightly.  
  
  
Tsuzuku 


	13. 

This chapter is dedicated to L.Hiiragizawa,Roque Barton,Whatever,anjali-chan(not sure w/ the spelling though),Hisoka and Kotsch.  
  
Thank you too,guys!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"H-Hey,wait a minute!"Tomoyo pulled away from Eriol's arms."You perverted oaf!You're not suppose to be here!You just threw me out of your house,remember?"  
  
"Bi-jin,I didn't throw you out of my house.You left voluntarily.I tried to stop you."he shot back.  
  
"Well,you didn't try hard enough!"she shot back.  
  
"I know,and I'm sorry."He offered her his hand."Come on,let's go home."  
  
"Home?"She echoed and took his hand."You're taking me to my house?"  
  
"My house."he replied firmly.  
  
"But I thought you can get a hundred geishas to replace me?"  
  
"What good is a hundred geishas if I do not have you."he said softly.  
  
She looked at him in surprise.  
  
His eyes crinkled into a smile."Besides,no one's applying yet so I might as well make do with you."  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
"Oh damn,Kaho!I thought you came here to talk."moaned Eriol as he pushed her away from him.  
  
She smoothed her wrinkled clothes and leaned towards him."Yes,but let me show you first how much I miss you."She teased his lips with her fingertip lightly,and he let out another moan.  
  
"Damn you're driving me nuts."He nuzzled her slender neck.He was certainly aroused now.He wanted her badly.  
  
But then they both heard someone clear a throat behind them.They both turned to see Tomoyo looking at them with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Eriol wanted to groan.Damn it!Why did he suddenly feel like a guilty philandering husband caught by his wife?  
  
He sat up."I can explain-"  
  
"What for?You don't owe me one.I'm just reminding you the courtesy of closing the door before you do some.."Tomoyo looked at Kaho in disgust."..bed exercises."She closed the door.  
  
ERiol groaned some more and fixed his coat."This is all your fault!"He glared at the woman who shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Eriol dear,I gave you a friendly kiss and it was you who pulled me down the bed.Like I said,I came here to talk and nothing more."she replied.  
  
He scowled.He could remember that it was she who kissed him torridly and pushed him down the bed,and he merely responded-he's a man after all-yet he chose not to argue with her over it."What do you want to talk about?"he growled."Talk fast because I still have to talk to Bijin."  
  
She rose."Sure,sure."She tugged on her skirt that hiked up awhile ago."Did you go on a target practice last night?"  
  
He frowned."So the two idiots sang,hmm?"  
  
"The man said he recognized you as the one who shot them."she said grimly."Eriol,you know that the last thing a peace ambassador should do is to go triggerhappy on people whom you do not have kinship with,least of all the Japanese."she hissed.  
  
"I did not go triggerhappy,Kaho.I merely defended Bijin from those maniacs."He narrated to her the whole story.  
  
She sighed."Granted,Eriol,but those men told the whole town a twisted version of your story,and between you and them,the people will tend to believe them more."  
  
"Tomoyo can support my side of truth."he replied.  
  
"The question is,will she do that for you?You know how much she hated us."she replied.  
  
Eriol fell silent.  
  
Kaho gripped his hands tightly."Leave this place at once,Eriol.It's for your own safety."  
  
He remained unspeaking.  
  
"The natives will surely kill you."she continued worriedly.  
  
"I'll think about it."he said quietly.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo barged into her room angrily.She was fuming mad,and it was all because of the Obake.  
  
As if jeering,the horrible scene she witnessed awhile ago in Eriol's room rushed back to her memory.Her heart wrenched,but she didn't know why.All she knew was she hated the obake and the woman.  
  
This was her first time to feel such pain.She knew from the start that Eriol was crazy about women,and was one of those pigs that thought that Kami-sama created women solely for men to enjoy.  
  
Demo..  
  
But..  
  
It still hurts.  
  
And that red-haired woman..  
  
Oh god,she was jealous of her!  
  
But she had no right to feel that way.  
  
Who was she in Eriol's life anyway?  
  
Just a geisha.  
  
An object he possessed.  
  
She bit back her tears and walked to the full-length mirror.She surveyed herself critically."I'm certainly every inch as pretty as that English woman."she told herself confidently.  
  
She dug into her closet until she found a bunch of old-fashioned English outfits that Nakuru gave her but she never dared to wear.She took one out and placed it over her kimono.She again looked at herself in the mirror."I am beautiful."she told herself aloud.  
  
"You certainly are."A voice spoke behind her.  
  
Upon recognizing the voice,her voice burned in embarassment."O-Obake!"She tried to hide the clothes behind her but the twinkle in Eriol's eyes told her that she was caught already."Didn't your mother teach you how to knock?"   
  
"Only when the door is closed."He gestured towards the slightly ajar door."Well at least I was able to watch your fashion show."  
  
Her face turned hotter."WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"Your forgiveness."He knelt down before her.  
  
"W-What are you doing?"stammered Tomoyo."Stand up!"  
  
"Only when you say that you forgive me."he replied.  
  
"Why should I?I don't care if you go to bed with other women as long as you keep your private affairs discreet."she replied.  
  
"Ok,but do tell me you forgive me."he begged.  
  
"Fine,you're forgiven."she said,rolling her eyes.  
  
He smiled and stood up."Thanks Bijin.I have one more request,and that is,you grace the dinner table tonight with your presence."  
  
"Not another dinner!"  
  
"No,wait.This is a dinner just for the two of us."he said."And I want you to wear that gown tonight."He smiled serenely as he stroked the fabric of the gown Tomoyo was holding."This was the gown my father gave my mother back when he was courting her.This was my mom's favorite clothes."  
  
Her throat went dry when he stroked her hand that was holding the gown as well.She didn't dare to look up.Instead she nodded."Ok,I'll eat dinner with you tonight."  
  
She stifled a gasp when it was his lips that touched her hand.He looked up with a smile."Thank you,Tomoyo."He bowed and left quietly.  
  
She smiled slowly."Y-You're welcome,Eriol."she whispered as she clutched the gown tighter.  
  
Tsuzuku 


	14. 

This chapter is dedicated to the other reviewers whose names I cannot spell correctly.Forgive my baka-ness.  
  
Thank you so much for reading my fic!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Good afternoon,Nakuru."greeted Eriol as he entered the spacious kitchen where the maidservant was busy cooking the special dinner he ordered for tonight.  
  
"Good afternoon,Master Eriol."She swiftly sliced the vegetables."Can I get you anything?"  
  
"A seat,please."he said.  
  
She looked surprised.  
  
"I want to help you work here."he replied shyly.  
  
"M-Master,you know that this is a kitchen,right?This is not a laboratory."she replied awkwardly.  
  
He laughed."Of course,it's just that.."He looked at the food."..well I want to be the one to cook the dinner for tonight,a-and I need your help so she would enjoy her meal-"  
  
"Oh,I see.You want to impress her right?"She winked."Don't worry.I'll handle the kitchen but I'll tell her you made-"  
  
"No,I want to do the cooking myself."he protested.  
  
She sighed."But you don't know how to cook!"  
  
"And that is why you would teach me."He took off his coat and rolle the sleeves of his shirt up."You must assure me that the dish you shall teach me to cook will be the best-tasting one she ever had."  
  
She rolled her eyes."But Ms.Daidouji is the geisha here.She should be the one fussing over this dinner and not you!"  
  
"Not tonight."replied Eriol."Tonight she shall be treated as the mistress of the mansion."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was on her way out of the house when she caught a glimpse of Eriol and Nakuru kneading dough together in the kitchen.Curious,she peeked into the room.  
  
"She must be really special,huh?"Nakuru asked,grining.  
  
"She is."said Eriol quietly."Do you like her?"  
  
"Yes Master I do."the servant said truthfully."She's very natural and candid.Most of all,she makes you happy.It's been ages since I last saw that same twinkle in your eye."  
  
"Well it's kind of hard not to be happy around her.She's high-spirited and witty.She's my first real friend."  
  
"I know."said Nakuru."She's well..she may be verbally undemonstrative about it,Master,but confidentially.,I think she considers you too as her real friend."  
  
"What?After she nearly poisoned me with raw fish,destroyed my entire wardrobe and called me all sorts of ridiculous pet names,she considers me as a friend?"said Eriol,shocked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled.Praise be to the Obake's sharp memory.  
  
"Isn't it proof enough that up to now she's still serving you loyally as her geisha?I mean,she could have just ran away and asked her neigbors to burn this mansion down,considering that the land is already in the ir possession.But where is she now?She's still right beside you,and I don't think it's because you're rich or powerful-"  
  
"She hated those things about me.Tomoyo doesn't care about those frivolous trivialities at all."he replied."But Nakuru,technically,Tomoyo is not beside me.She's behind the door,eavesdropping on us."He smiled at Tomoyo's direction."I think we flattered her enough already."  
  
Her cheeks flamed."I'm going out!"  
  
He frowned suspiciously."With whom and where?"  
  
"With my shadow in the garden."She sighed."Really,Obake.I will not break my promise.Tonight,I'm all yours."  
  
A naughty smile played on his lips."You mean it?"  
  
"You pervert!I don't mean that!"  
  
"You're a frigid one,aren't you?"chuckled Eriol.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a sex maniac.Besides,no man can ever lay me down his bed without a ring on my finger."she replied.  
  
His smile vanished."I see."  
  
Tomoyo looked puzzled while Nakuru looked down.  
  
"Marriage is just a piece of paper designed with shallow vows and empty promises.It's just an invisible chain that binds two people together forever."He smiled bitterly."Can you imagine your life attatched to one person only?Your life will be limited because of the considerations you have to make for your partner."He sighed."Marriage,for me,is a slow suicide."  
  
He expected her to sermon him about the sacredness of marriage and to recite her moral convictions on it.  
  
She didn't.Instead she went to the flour-covered table and wrote a word on it with her finger.  
  
"Bind."read Eriol aloud.  
  
Tomoyo smiled."Meaning to be tied down."She erased the letter i."Now let's put O for Love.."  
  
"Bond." he read aloud again.  
  
"See the difference?"She wiped her hand."A bond is a strong and intimate feeling of attatchment or closeness to one person while a bind is something that constricts.Any kind of relationship-may it be friendship or marriage can strangle both parties if there is no love between them.Do you understand?"  
  
"You're amazing."he replied admiringly.  
  
She curtsied and left.  
  
"What she said awhile ago sounded good but.."His voice trailed off,and his eyes clouded in deep confusion."What should I do,Nakuru?You know that she is the one reason why I can't leave Japan despite the threats in my life,but-"  
  
Nakuru sighed."Your former marriage to Kaho is different from your relationship with her."reminded his servant.  
  
"What are you talking about?"He laughed sarcastically."We do not have a relationship."  
  
Nakuru sighed."But you do feel something for her,right?"  
  
He exhaled heavily."Yes,and now,I'm even more confused.At first,I just thought that I was challenged by her resistance to my charms,but now..God,I don't want to lose her,but at the same time,I just want to push her away before I do something really stupid."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like fall in love with her."  
  
  
Tsuzuku 


	15. 

Chapter 15  
  
Tomoyo was looking at the crystal-clear water of the pond pensively.She was wondering what made Eriol dislike marriage so much."Could it be that his parents had an unhappy married life before?"she asked herself.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan,is that you talking to yourself?"Sakura appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"S-Sakura!"she happily exclaimed.  
  
The emerald-eyed lady hugged her tightly."I missed you."  
  
"Me too."She arched an eyebrow."What are you doing here in the Obake's compound?Don't tell me you were just passing by."  
  
Sakura turned serious."Have you heard about our neighbor who got shot by a man described to look like your obake?"  
  
Her face paled as she remembered what happened last night.  
  
"You were right all along,Tomoyo.We never should have trusted those people.Those foreigners,thinking they could get away with their crimes-"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head vigorously."Iie!It's not entirely Eriol's fault."  
  
Sakura choked."What?You just called him by his first name?"  
  
Trembling,she narrated to her second cousin what happened."He just shot the man to defend me."  
  
Sakura looked at him incredulously."You just defended a trespassing,landgrabbing foreigner,you know!"  
  
Tomoyo looked down."He saved me."  
  
Her eyes widened."Tomoyo.."  
  
"He taught me a lot of things,Sakura.He taught me that people are not divided by race or nationality,but whether your heart and its intentions are good or bad.He showed me that strangers can be friends too."She sighed."He was so kind to me that he made me realize how prejudiced and self-righteous I was."She looked away."So I think I owe it to him to tell the others the truth."  
  
"Is that your only reason?"asked Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo fell silent.  
  
  
  
Nakuru had expected already that her master would eventually fall for his geisha,but to actually hear him say it.."But Master,it's too late.You're already madly in love with her."  
  
"I'm aware of that,but this is wrong!This wasn't suppose to happen.All I intended to do was to bring her to her knees and then bring her to my bed."he said miserably."God,she doesn't even like me as a friend!Of all the women why her?"  
  
Nakuru was about to reply when she hear the doorbell ring."Must be your geisha."  
  
"I don't think so.She went through the back door."He replied as he laid his head facedown on the table.  
  
"I'll go check."she said.Minutes later,she came back with a visitor."Master,Mr.Tsukishiro wants to talk with you."  
  
"Hrmph mwrfph."he replied,his voice muffled.He didn't even bother to move.He was too depressed to exchange false pleasantries with his colleague.  
  
Nakuru grimaced."He brings an important telegram from the defense minister."  
  
He wearily looked up."Leave it and leave."  
  
Yukito fought the urge to laugh."Mr.Hiragizawa,I b-bring.."He cleared his throat."As I was saying,I bring a-"He looked at Eriol's face again and burst out laughing.  
  
Nakuru snickered."He liked your make-up.Too much face powder though."  
  
Eriol touched his flour-covered face and quickly wiped it with his hanky."I will read the letter myself."He said with dignity before he took the letter and scanned its contents silently.  
  
  
  
"O-Of course.I don't have any other reason."Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura groaned."To-mo-yo!I'm your best friend!You musn't keep secrets from me!"  
  
"I'm keeping nothing from you."she replied as she tried her best to look at Sakura sincerely.  
  
She didn't look cnvinced."If I don't know you,I would say you like him."  
  
"Not in a million years,my dear."she forced a sarcastic laugh.  
  
Sakura frowned suspiciosly."And now you're starting to talk like him!This is getting way too serious!"  
  
"Sa-ku-ra!"She stood up."I'm going home.He might be looking for me already."  
  
Her green eyes shook."And you just called his house your home."  
  
Tomoyo chose not to reply.  
  
  
  
Eriol crumpled the letter."Damn!"  
  
Nakuru looked at him anxiously."What did Mr.Williams say?"  
  
"He's asking us to move out of here now.He's taking my place.He heard about the gun incident,and he's afraid for my safety.He doesn't want any bloodshed."he explained.He was terribly confused.He was being ordered by his superior to leave..  
  
..but his heart was ordering him to stay.He saw the purple-eyed lady in his mind again and groaned.He turned to Yukito."Give me just one night,and after this.."  
  
Nakuru's face fell.  
  
"..a-after this,we'll all go home."he decided with finality.  
  
  
Tsuzuku 


	16. 

Chapter 16  
  
Tomoyo fidgeted nervously as she twirled in front of the mirror.The outfit flattered her feminine figure and made her loook..different.  
  
She couldn't believe that the sophisticated woman in the purple gown that brought out the exquisite color of her eyes who was gaping back at her was her reflection.  
  
It was she,Tomoyo Daidouji,proud loyal child of their country.  
  
Yet she was dressed like the foreigners she once abhored.  
  
A knock on the door."Mistress Tomoyo,Master Eriol is waiting for you downstairs in the dining room."  
  
"I-I'm coming!"She inhaled deeply before she headed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Eriol stared at his table napkin sadly.After the dinner,he planned to tell her that he's leaving the next day.  
  
But when she entered the room in all of the quiet radiance and grace of a princess,he suddenly forgot about his worries and felt the world stop moving.His heart punded.  
  
"S-So how do I look?"Tomoyo asked nervously as she stepped forward to be examined.  
  
His throat went dry."Breathtakingly stunning."he murmured huskily.  
  
Her face reddened."You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
He smiled gorgeously."Ah,the first compliment I ever heard frpom you,bijin."He stood up and pulled a seat for Tomoyo."Take your seat please."  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
"So you like music too,huh?"said Tomoyo shyly as she sipped her juice nervously.  
  
"Yes,I love playing the piano."he replied."What about you,Bijin?Do you like music too?"  
  
"I love singing."she immediately replied.  
  
He smiled."Maybe I can play the piano for you while you accompany me with your songs."  
  
"And what makes you think that I'll do that with you?"she said.  
  
"You are so belligerent."He stood up and offered his hand to her."Dance with me then.Don't dare say no or else.."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"I'll make you sing in my bedroom all throughout the night."he replied.  
  
She stood up quickly."Oh,Obake?Did I ever tell you that I'm a very good dancer?"  
  
"To see is to believe."Eriol led her to the middle of the lavishly-dressed dining room.  
  
  
  
Nakuru was watching the couple sway to the rich majestic music created by her violin.She stood in the corner,a witness to two hearts slowly being put under the magical spell of love.  
  
A few lines came into her mind and she softly sang them to herself.  
  
  
Tale as old as time,true as it can be  
  
Barely even friends  
  
then somebody bends  
  
unexpectedly  
  
  
Eriol drowned himself in the deep purple eyes of Tomoyo."Bijin,how many times have I dreamt of this moment when I could hold you this intimately close again."  
  
"A-Again?"Tomoyo was bewildered.  
  
  
Just a little change small to say the least  
  
Both a little scared  
  
Neither one prepared  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
  
He shook his head."Never mind."He hugged her tighter.He didn't want to speak anymore.He just wanted to feel her warmthy next to him,and cherish it.He wanted to keep her every scent,every breath and every touch before he leaves.  
  
  
Ever as they say ever a surprise  
  
Ever as before  
  
And ever just as sure  
  
As the sun will rise  
  
  
"Obake you're making me nervous.What's on your mind?"she wanted to know when she noticed how intense his gaze was on her.  
  
"Do you really care to know what an obake thinks?"he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He sighed and pulled her even closer to him."Where do I start?"  
  
"I suggest at the very beginning."  
  
Another sigh,then he spoke."Ever since I first met you,you already aroused my interest.You are the first woman to resist me,and my ego wasn't happy with that.I wanted to tame you,but sas time passed,I realized I couldn't."  
  
"W-Why?Is it because I won't let you?"she asked.  
  
"No.I-"He gazed at her tenderly.  
  
  
Tale as old as time tune as old as song  
  
Bittersweet and strange  
  
Finding you can change  
  
Learning you were wrong  
  
  
"..it's a secret."he finished.  
  
She frowned."Very funny."  
  
He leaned towards her and pressed his forehead on hers."But here's another secret and it's about you.Your first kiss was stolen by a complete stranger."  
  
She recalled her dream,and instantly her face burned."I wasn't kissed yet!"  
  
He chuckled."You're right.It's a shame to call that kiss the much-revered first kiss.How about if we do an official one?"Without a moment's pause,he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked.The magician who brought her heart to life one rainy afternoon was none other..  
  
..than the obake himself!  
  
Anfd everything wasn't a dream!  
  
  
  
Nakuru smiled to herself.  
  
  
Tale as old as time  
  
Song as old as rhyme  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
  
Tsuzuku(to be continued)  
  
  
*commercial break*  
  
The next chapter will contain a few scenes of semi-lemon,so I leave you the caution:READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
L.Hiiragizawa,how could you??How could you guess the plot way ahead??  
  
Waaah!!!!  
  
End of commercial break. 


	17. 

Dear Readers,  
  
You have been warned.I tried to make it as mild as possible lemonically speaking,so PLEASE..NO FLAMES.  
  
Syaoran no hime  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
His mouth left hers,and his warm ice-blue eyes stared at her purple ones."I'm sorry for doing that,Tomoyo,but I couldn't stop myself."  
  
She stared bck at him speechlessly.She couldn't put into words how she felt that time.Her emotions were in a turmoil.  
  
He sensed her confusion."Let's call this a night then."He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.He bowed and escorted her upstairs.  
  
She was still unspeaking.The electricity of his kiss was still circulating around her body.  
  
She didn't like what she was feeling.  
  
She looked up at the handsome Obake and felt her heart flutter.  
  
Everything opened up to her instantly just because of one mere kiss.One sweet moment made her see the slowly blossoming love in her heart for the man.  
  
It was unreal.It was stupid.  
  
Iie,it couldn't be.  
  
It was just attraction,right?  
  
  
  
Eriol could feel her gaze at him,but he didn't dare return her gaze.He just might lose control of himself again and kiss her.  
  
He didn't want to get used to that.He didn't want to miss her lips when he leaves tomorrow.  
  
Oh yeah,he nearly forgot to tell her about it.  
  
"Bijin,I graciously thank you for keeping me company.The times you shared with me proved to be the happiest ones in my life."  
  
Tomoyo stopped walking."W-Why are you talking like that?"she asked nervously.  
  
"I'm dismissing your services starting tonight."he replied.  
  
"B-But why?"  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
"When will you come back?"  
  
"Never."  
  
She sucked her breath in."Never?"  
  
He looked down at the floor."The town people might execute me for what I did to the Japanese."  
  
"B-But you saved me!"she reasoned.  
  
"And I never regretted doing that."He finally looked at her."You mean a lot to me,Bijin,and anyone who will harm you would have to face my wrath first."  
  
Her mauve eyes shook silently.  
  
He exhaled deeply and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead."You are now free,Tomoyo.You are no longer my geisha."He entered his room quietly.  
  
She knelt down.Somehow the words didn't sound as good to her ears as she had imagined.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo couldn't sleep.She couldn't believe that in a few hours,she was free to walk out of the mansion.  
  
Demo..  
  
She sat up and touched her lips.At first,she refused to believe that she had unknowingly fall in love with her enemy,but as minutes ticked by,bringing the obake's departure closer,she felt like she was slowly dying.  
  
She never realized that the obake had taken so much space already in her heart in the brief time she spent with him.She already learned to live her life beside him.  
  
She knew that sooner or later,the obake would have to leave,but she didn't expect it to be this soon.  
  
She wasn't even able to tell him that she loves him.  
  
  
  
Eriol couldn't concentrate on the book he was reading.He kept on remembering that in a few hours,he was going to say goodbye to Japan forever..  
  
..and to his Bijin..  
  
He heard a knock on the door.He stood up and unlocked it.  
  
Standing on the doorway was Bijin in the flesh.  
  
"What are you doing here?"he asked.  
  
She entered the room quietly."I can't sleep."  
  
He closed the door."Me too."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I might not wake up in time to see you off tomorrow so I'm going to say goodbye to you now."  
  
His eyes saddedned."I bet you're overjoyed now that you can finally get me out of your life."  
  
"Hai."Her voice sounded so hollow.  
  
Tomoyo looked up."But before you go,I'm going to give you the thing you wanted from me right from the start.Consider it as a last tribute of a geisha to her master."  
  
His forehead creased.  
  
She released the braid of her hair,and waves of her midnight-black tresses tumbled down her waist.She stood up slowly and walked towards the man.She didn't know where she got the guts to start this,but all she wanted was to make him happy.  
  
"Damn,what are you doing?"Eriol couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"This is what you want,right?"She loosened her kimono as she approached him.  
  
"Stop it!"yelled Eriol.  
  
She ignored him.She stopped in front of him and disrobed.She stroke Eriol's cheek."You can take me to bed as you wish."  
  
He was about to protest when she placed her finger lightly on his mouth."If you're worried that I'm going to ask you for marriage after this,then don't.I will give you this night with no rings or promises from you.I only want your happiness."She murmurede before she tiptoed to kiss him.  
  
Eriol couldn't stop himself anymore.He kissed her with burning passion he only felt with her.  
  
A moment of parting.He carried her to his bed.  
  
"Tomoyo,do you really want this?"he asked huskily."Say no while I can still control myself."  
  
"Kimi wo aishiteiru,Eriol."She whispered lovingly.  
  
He was about to ask her what she just said when her mouth silenced him.  
  
The silvery moon hid behind the dark clouds to give them all the complete possession of the night.  
  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
  
I shall perfectly understand if you're pretty uncomfortable w/ this one,but I'll try to do justice on this with the finale of Bijin to Obake coming soon. 


	18. 

This is the second to the last chapter of Bijin to Obake.I would like to thank all of you readers for the warm support you gave all throughout the fic..despite its slight lemon and countless typing errors.Arigatou!  
  
Tikira(hope I got the name right!^^)Thank you for reading my fanfics.I'll bear in mind all your reminders!  
  
fireblaze,for reading the fic even if she doesn't like lemons.Salamat!  
  
Cardcaptor girl,for taking time out to read the fic despite of your being busy w/ ur E+T fic.This chapter is dedicated to you,drug!  
  
Rinny,Sakura-chan and the rest of the reviewers,I couldn't express my thanks enough,so instead I'll say it through the last 2 chapters of the fic.I did my best on them.  
  
Okaay,I took up way too much space w/ my lovenotes already.On with the story!  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Tomoyo woke up and found Eriol gazing at her lovingly.She smiled weakly.She was ashamed to even make eye contact with him after her stunt last night.Kami-sama,what had gotten into her last nigh,stripteasing and seducing him to bed?  
  
He kissed her hair,taking in its fragrance."Good morning,Bijin."  
  
She gently pushed him away."Get dressed.You're going to be late."  
  
He sighed deeply."Don't remind me."  
  
"Why not?"she asked.  
  
He glanced at her."It doesn't matter.You wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
"Here we go again.Look here,even if we did not have formal schooling,it doesn't necessarily mean that we don't have good old common sense-"Her mouth was silenced by his kiss.  
  
Eriol pulled away and chuckled."Wow,what an effective technique to silence your busy mouth.I should have tried that ages ago."  
  
Tomoyo's face flamed,but she couldn't think of a snappy comeback.  
  
He stared at her."God,I'm going to miss you like hell,Tomoyo Daidouji."He suddenly pulled her close to him."Oh damn,I don't want to leave!"  
  
"E-Eriol.."  
  
"I don't want to leave this bed forever.Ijust want to wake up and see you next to me in my arms for the rest of my life."he whispered.  
  
What he said sounded like a dream come true to Tomoyo's foolish heart,but she knew reality and dream could never dwell in the same domain,just as oil and water couldn't mix.He must go back.She pressed her face more on his bare chest,memorizing the warmth and strength of his body and intoxicating herself with his manly scent."You must go home for your own safety."  
  
His heart sank.Why didn't she urge him to stay?Had she only uttered one simple word about him not leaving and he would have decided with absolute finality that he would stay,come hell or high waters or the wrath of the natives.  
  
Maybe..  
  
Maybe she was just glad to finally get rid of him.  
  
"Eriol,I'm sorry.It was my fault that's why your life was endangered."she murmured.  
  
"Like I said,I never regretted that."  
  
"And I never regretted that I became your geisha."  
  
He smiled wistfully."How I wish that we had met differently,then we could have been at least good friends."  
  
Tomoyo bit back her tears painfully."Kimi wo aishiteiru,Eriol."  
  
His forehead creased.Those were the same words she uttered before they made love."W-What does that mean?"  
  
She cupped his face and shook her head."It doesn't matter.You wouldn't understand anyway."she said,echoing his words."Thank you for coming into my life.I'm so happy I was able to meet someone like you."  
  
His eyes turned misty."Maybe we'll meet again in another lifetime someday.I will not rest until the day that I can see you again."He cupped her face too."You're the best thing that ever happened to me,Bijin."He kissed her bittesweetly.A farewell kiss to the woman who taught him so much about life.  
  
Their mouths parted.Their eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"Get dressed."she begged before she breaks down.Before her tattletale tears give away her feelings for him.  
  
A moment of gaze.He then nodded."But I want you to see me off.Your beautiful face is the last thing that I want to see before I leave."  
  
She nodded with dificulty.  
  
An agony prolonged.  
  
  
Tsuzuku 


	19. 

Surprise,surprise!I'm not sure how you readers would react to this,but I'm extending this fanfic while ending it at the same time.How?  
  
You'll find out soon enough.  
  
Syaoran no hime  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"So this is it."Eriol faced her sadly."This is goodbye."  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears.A lump formed in her throat."Goodbye."she echoed.  
  
He bowed and kissed her hand."Thank you for everything."His grip tightened on hers.  
  
Hers did too.  
  
as if letting go would mean fading away from each other forever.  
  
The price of loving the right person at the wrong time.  
  
"Go."she ordered softly but firmly.  
  
"But..but.."he protested.His deep blue eyes were telling her something.  
  
She stiffened.  
  
"I love you Tomoyo."  
  
She pulled her hand away."It's ok.You don't need to say that.All that matters to me is that I made you happy."  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
"It's better this way."She cupped his face."I was just there when you needed someone to sleep with,but in reality,you don't know what love is."  
  
He looked crushed.  
  
She stroke his cheek with her thumb lightly."Go home.Go find yourself a devoted wife who will take care of you and give you beautiful sweet kids.Your life is not here."  
  
"You're wrong.You are my life."he protested softly.  
  
"All aboard!!"A man announced as the train roared to life.  
  
She gently shoved him away."Sayonara."  
  
He kissed her briefly."I'll never forget you."He carried his suitcases into the train,with Nakuru trailing after him.She saw the woman whisper something to her master's ear,and he looked flabbergasted.  
  
Tomoyo turned her back on the scene.She was afraid that she might just call him back.  
  
She heard the train move,and the gust of wind played with her dark tresses.Finally,the dam of her tears broke.  
  
"Kimi wo aishiteiru,Eriol.I love you."she whispered,hoping the wind would be kind enopugh to bring her heart's mute whisper and touch Eriol's ear,wherever he was right now.  
  
"So Nakuru was right.Kimi wo aishiteiru means 'I Love you'."A voice said behind her.  
  
She gasped.She must be hearing things!She slowly turned around.  
  
Eriol was standing beside her,hands on his pocket and face smiling wickedly like a cheshire cat."So that's why Nakuru nearly smacked me when I asked her what those words mean.I told her you said that before you brought me to bed."  
  
"W-Why are you still here?"she asked.  
  
"Nakuru reminded me about this."He fished out a paper crane from his pocket."So I went out of the other side of the train just to give you this."  
  
She was puzzled."What will I do with this?"  
  
"Open it."he instructed.  
  
She carefully unfolded the origami work.Inserted carefully between the paper was a glittering ring."W-What is this?"  
  
He took it and inserted it on her finger."A bond."he said simply."I'm taking you with me."  
  
"You need a geisha?"  
  
"Well a wife would be nice too."  
  
She was utterly shocked."I thought you don't like to be tied down in a marriage?"  
  
"Hey,I realized that being sentenced to a lifetime with you doesn't sound so bad.In fact,even if I die and be born again in another lifetime,I would still choose to be bound with you."he replied."I'm not going anywhere without you.If you don't want to go with me,then I'll stay here."   
  
"The people will only kill you."  
  
"What's the difference?If I leave you,I would die of loneliness too anyway."  
  
Her eyes shook."Then I'm coming with you."  
  
"Y-You mean it?"His eyes widened.  
  
"If you want to,that is."she said shyly.  
  
"Want to?Want to?God Tomoyo,why would I not want to?Tomoyo,I love you!"He clasped her to his chest tightly.  
  
"I love you too Eriol."she whispered as her ring glittered.  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji looked at the ring on her finger blankly.  
  
"So do you like it?"Eriol Hiragizawa asked eagerly.  
  
She rolled her eyes."Nice."She threw the ring back to him,to Eriol and the saleslady's horror.  
  
He caught the ring."Tomoyo!This ring is an antique!Don't you know that this ring dates back to the 1800s?Don't ever pull such foolishness again!"  
  
"Me,foolish?Hah!What about you?You're paying a fortune-your 3-month salary-just to buy your little goddess an old ring?"She still couldn't believe that he dragged her from her basketball pratice just to try on a piece of jewelry that wasn't even hers!  
  
Nakuru Akizuki snickered.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat."We'll talk about this later,young lady."He said,using his grown-up lecturing voice.  
  
"Stop calling me that!"she snapped.  
  
"Certainly,but you must behave first,ok?"He smiled affably.  
  
She quickly lowered the brim of her sports cap to hide her slightly colored cheeks.  
  
His smiles were always her weakness.She hated how they always send her heart to merciless convulsion.  
  
She watched with white-hot jealousy as Eriol paid for his precious Yamashita artifact that he was going to offer to his nymph.  
  
Kaho Mizuki,the woman years older than him but managed to catch Eriol's elusive heart.  
  
It was obvious though that the woman didn't think of him romantically.  
  
But Eriol the Dense Master pursued in courting her.  
  
Tomoyo sighed.She tried to advise him against it,but what did he reply?  
  
"I know what's best for me,Tomoyo."  
  
She rolled her eyes again and started to sing softly under her breath."I'm so young and you're so old,oh my darling I've been told."  
  
Eriol glared at her warningly."To-mo-yo.Stop_singing."  
  
"You are so annoyingly bossy!"she whined.  
  
He broke into a smile."You know my answer.I am-"  
  
"6 months and 20 days older than me.I know."she interrupted.  
  
He laughed."And as your semi-elder brother tasked by your mother Daidouji-sama to look after you while she's away,you must do as I say."  
  
She smiled sweetly."Yes,Big Brother."  
  
Yes Big Brother.  
  
Yes Big Brother.  
  
Oooh,she hated him!  
  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
  
****  
  
The rest of the fanfic will continue in my new E&T fic,Veils Laces and Cords.Coming on March 23!  
  
I hope you enjoyed Bijin to Obake.  
  
-Syaoran no Hime- 


End file.
